Rain Down My Window
by DangerousNami21
Summary: Its a rainy day. Ichigo finds himself alone at home.Two mysterious figures finds their way in his home. What's going to happen to poor innocent Ichigo? Who are these mysterious figures and what are they going to do?


_**Type: Yaoi. Lemon**_

_**Pairing: Ichigox?x?**_

**_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Bleach. T-T_**

**_This is my first Bleach story and my first threesome. If you want to find out the other two you're just going to have to read it! I know I should be working on my other unfinished stories but I just had to write this down. Enjoy the story!  
_**

* * *

**_Rain Down My Window_**

The sky was dark and gloomy, just like the streets. The rain was pouring down softly on my umbrella. Today is Friday, I walk home everyday after school. I'm usually happy about the weekends but today it's raining. Everyone suggested we do something this weekend but its going to be raining the whole time. I just wasn't up for anything. Once I got home ,I noticed the whole house was dark. I closed my umbrella and put it in the bucket with the others. I took off my jacket and hung it up on the coat hanger.

"I'm home!" I called but no answer. I went over to the fridge and read the note that was there.

'Ichigo! We went out for the weekend. We told you but you didn't want to come!

Dad

P.S. Yuzu left some food in the fridge.'

"Crazy father," I muttered to myself. I lit the fireplace and plopped down on the couch. I turned on the tv and flipped through a couple of channels until I came across a scary movie that was playing without any commercials.

It was deep into the movie and I was clutching the pillow hard. A scream radiated through the whole house that came from the television. A slicing sound and blood spurting everywhere was heard. Someone let out a wicked laugh and the movie ended. I turned off the tv. I guess I was tense and little scared because my hand were shaking. I looked at the clock which read 7:30. My stomach gave out a loud growl. I got up and searched through the fridge.

"Ichigo!" said a deep mysterious voice. I immediately closed the fridge and looked around me. It was dark the only light was from the fire. I slowly made my way towards the light switch. I was pretty sure that the voice was only my imagination but it came again.

"Ichigo!" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Who's there?" I called. My voice was a little shaky. I looked all around me but I couldn't see much through the darkness.

I immediately felt a cold strong arm around my chest and the other gripped my wrists together. I was being pressed again a flat chest. The person was too strong so I couldn't move. Then I felt another pair of hands on my hips. I immediately felt warm soft lips against my own, to keep me from screaming. I felt hands under my shirt, my body jerked with the sudden caress from the cold hands. I felt my body tremble with these touches, I heard moans coming from my own mouth. I felt so vulnerable and weak. Then I felt a hand cupping my cheek gently. The wet soft tongue licked my lower lip and I let it invade my mouth. I fought for dominance but submitted to the other's.

I immediately forgot about the movie and let myself be lost within these wonderful sensations. I loved the warmth that radiated from the both of them. I loved the way they made me feel.

The other tweaked and pinched my nipples, I grasped at this. Then he trailed kisses down my neck. He bit at a sensitive spot on my neck, he sucked on it gently. I moaned from the back of my throat. With all this attention, I felt my pants go tighter, my whole my body tingle with such delight, and I was also trembling.

The hands and mouths stopped, I wined. I was dazed and fell on my knees. The lights flicked on and I couldn't believe who stood before me. In the front was Renji and from behind was Grimmjow. I was in too much of a daze to even be mad at them. They looked at me with hungry eyes. I looked up at the ceiling.

"More..." my voice was soft and filled with lust and need. They both had wicked grins on there faces. Grimmjow picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I heard Renji go up stairs. Grimmjow flicked off the lights and carried me up stairs.

"What do?" said Grimmjow in a delightful tone.

"I have an idea," said the red haired shinigami. He whispered something in the other's ear. A big grin appeared on his face. They both looked at me devilish smiles.

I started to take off my shirt and this threw them at me. Grimmjow took off my shirt and Renji took off my pants. They both took off their clothes and threw them anywhere. I felt two mouths on my chest. They both started to suck on my nipples. I pulled off the hair tie from Renji's head and let those beautiful red locks spill all over the place. Grimmjow captured my mouth with his own. He bit my bottom lip and licked the blood. He forced his way in my mouth and licked everything. He played and danced around with my tongue until he was satisfied.

Renji trailed kisses down to my navel, he dipped his tongue in and out. He trailed more kiss down to my crotch. He kissed the tip of my member and took it in fully in his mouth. I moaned loudly when he took me all in without any warnings. I loved that hot wet mouth around me. He grabbed my hips to keep me from bucking. Grimmjow sat on the bed and he grabbed my head. He forced himself in my mouth. While I was sucking off Grimm, I grabbed Renji's length with my foot.

I felt my body tremble and I released my seed into the Renji's mouth. Grimm thrust himself one last time and came inside my mouth. I heard Renji groan as he released his own seed all over me.

"Man! What a fine sight," said Grimm.

"This is about to get better Ichi-chan," said Renji. He grabbed my chin and he looked into my glazed eyes. He captured my mouth in a passionate kiss.

Grimm took me in his lap and positioned himself at my entrance. He slid himself halfway. I moaned and finished it off. Renji departed from my mouth, he lied on his back and positioned me at his entrance. I thrust in hard, he moaned loudly. I put my hands on either side of his head and prepared myself for what was to come. Grimm grabbed my hips and thrust in hard.

"Man what a tight ass you have," said the teal haired Arrancar.

Renji put his arms around my neck and captured my mouth again. He gave another thrust and I saw black, I screamed in pure bliss. Renji slid himself so that only the tip of his length was inside. I shoved it all the way in and he screamed my name loud into the night.

"Ichigo!" Our rhythm was in sync. Grimm started to go faster and harder. I rammed myself into Renji faster and harder. There were moans and screams all around. I felt Renji's walls tighten around me as he came. I spilled my seed inside of him. Grimm gave one final thrust and came hard inside of me. I moan and collapsed on top of Renji. I slowly slid myself out of him and Grimmjow did the same. I must of fell asleep because that's all I really remember.

* * *

**_A/N: My first threesome! It just had to end. -cries dramatically for awhile-__ Please Review!_**


End file.
